


Second Thoughts

by Katana500



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana500/pseuds/Katana500
Summary: Everyone can have second thoughts





	

Zatanna couldn't recall a time when she felt safer. Wrapped around her was the warmth of Batman's cloak. The strong and muscular arms of Bruce Wayne held her tight, unwilling to let her go in case she fell. "I'm so glad your ok Zatanna. I was so worried... worried you were gone" Batmans voice was slightly shaky, barely noticeable to anyone but the most perceptive. If she wasn't so exhausted Zatanna would have made a quip about Batman's evident worry to annoy the Dark Night, however she felt it would ruin the moment. Batman rarely showed so much emotion and Zatanna was flattered to mean so much to the hero. "I'm OK Bruce, I'm OK thanks to you." She said softly. Zatanna had never had any doubt that Batman would rescue her. He would always be there if she ever got into trouble. Which luckily for her didn't happen very often, as the magician was more than able to handle her own - of course with the odd exception. Zatanna hoped this moment would never end. Her feelings for the man were no secret however to her chagrin he pushed her away unwilling to share his pain with her. But their was still hope, a small glimmer of hope. Zatanna was unwilling to give up on the man. Not yet. 

Bruce loosened his grip on the small magician who he was reluctant to acknowledge was very important to him. Zatanna was one of his oldest and most important friends, there was no hiding that fact. Batman found it ironic that the Dark Night the famed defender of Gotham who was known for his distance and coldness had so many people who were important to him. Zatanna was one of those people - ever since he first met her, training under her father, Bruce had been captivated by the Woman and not because of her magic - magic was something he still wasn't all that fond of, he blamed the likes of Constantine for that. He hated that sleazy Brit, he was always so arrogant, not to mention dishonest. It certainly wasn't because of the man's former relationship with Zatanna, was it? Bruce would be lying if he said he approved of that relationship. He felt a small amount of pity for the criminals on Gotham streets on the night he had heard the news, it was a good thing Nightwing and Red Robin were willing to take over the rest of his patrol. He could admit to himself that he did have feelings for her, however despite these feelings he had always kept her at an arm's length. As She felt Batmans grip around her loosening, she resisted and pushed herself forward, even closer to the man she loved. She gazed up at his blue eyes which looked at her shocked, probably due to their sudden extremely close proximity. There was no turning back now. Carpe Diem, Sieze the moment. She remembered advice Black Canary had given her "when you want something really really much, you just have to go for it" She closer her eyes and pushed forward locking lips with a suprised batman 

After a few seconds of initial confusion, Bruce managed to effectively respond to the Kiss. He wrapped his arms around Zatanna's waste as hers went over his shoulder. Any Doubts he once had where evaporated in the heat of the moment. He was so caught up in the act that he didn't even care about his sidekicks who were watching from nearby.

On the next rooftop, a purple-clad hero smiled to herself. She was Stephanie Brown, the Spoiler, sidekick to the Batman and a brave hero in her own right. It wasn't often Bruce opened up to people she knew that, he would only show his feelings to those he trusted utterly, those he loved like family. It was obvious to her - his feelings for the brunette he was currently still clinging to like his life depended on it. Batman was usually cold and stoic when in the cowl however when he was telling her about the mission to save Zatanna, he barely suppressed his worry, extremely out of character for the usually calm and collected Batman. It was then she realized that whoever it was they were important to the dark night- very important. Ahe chuckled. Seeing her boss making out with an attractive magician was not what she was expecting on a thursday night.

Beside her stood another boy in a bright yellow suit. He was Duke Thomas the newest of Bruce Wayne's wards and also the newest hero on Gothams streets, Lark. He also noticed the scene playing out in front of him. He couldn't wait to tell Alfred, it was no secret that the old Butler wanted to see Bruce Wayne enter a stable relationship. It wasn't that Bruce was lonely far from it, he had a large family which duke was just recently a part of. But Duke could agree that a relationship would provide a stable influence for Bruce to stop him over working himself to death. He smiled, he hoped it would work out - in fact he knew it would, as he witness Bruce pulling the Woman into a second passionate kiss. "Time to go" He said grabbing his partner Spoiler who was chuckling to herself about the scene in front of them as they swung into the night 


End file.
